Popularity comes with a price
by Sasha Belikov Ivashkov
Summary: Rose is the cheer captain of Granite Bay High School also known as GBHS. Rose struggles with her parents divorce and is trying to find a way to cope with it by ignoring it. The boys at rival schools or their own are not so nice when it comes to the cheerleaders. They like to mess with them. Read more to find out! Lots of cussing
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm new at this fanfiction thing so I hope this turns out alright! Tell me if I'm doing anything wrong, thanks and enjoy. REVIEW!**

Chapter 1

Rose was one of the most popular girls at granite Bay High and she knew it too. Rose was not a stuck up bitchy prep she was actually nice when she wanted to be... But most of the time she was very sarcastic and snarky. She is the cheer captain and downright beautiful. She has long brown wavy hair and long eyelashes that she loved.

RPOV

After school I ran to the locker rooms to change knowing that I was gonna be late again because I was busy talking to Kayla one of my besties. I tried to make her tryout for the team but I couldn't talk her into it. I got to the locker and only one other person was there. I took my shoes off and then my shorts and shirt. I only had on my lacy black panties and a matching bra on. I grabbed my skirt and put it on, then I sat on the bench in the locker room to tie my shoes. I then put my hair in a messy high ponytail and left the locker room and started to walk towards the field with my shirt in my hand ready to put it on. Out of nowhere something or might I say someone grabbed my shirt from my hand and then I heard a bunch of snickers. I turned around and found Adrian the star quarter-back and some of his buddies grinning. I rolled my eyes and said " Yah see something you like". Adrian just grinned even bigger. " Idiots" I muttered. Then I remembered I was gonna get an ear full of it from coach if I didn't hurry. "Adrian can I have my shirt back I don't have time for this coach is gonna kill me if I am late again" I said. Well sure enough he didn't hand it over and just tossed it over to one of his friends, I think his name is Mason but I'm not sure. I'm serious they harass flipping any cheerleader they can find, and im sure as hell not gonna be one. I walk over to Mason and grab my shirt, put it on while flipping them off and start running to the field. Well that wasn't hard haha stupid football players they were stunned that I did that. I have told all the girls to stick up for themselves, but they all just act like how the football players were when I i took my shirt and flipped the bird. When I get to the field coach gives me a glare and I just ignore her. I take my spot in front of the squad and start calling out warm ups. Then I see Adrian and his buddies with the rest of the football team come out on to the field, Adrian looks over at me and gives me a wink and then turns back to his friends. I hate how guys look at us cheerleaders like a piece of meat. Well back to cheer practice. We started to practice our cheer chants "GO GREEN, GO WHITE, GO GRANITE BAY ALRIGHT!". A little bit later cheer practice was over usually football is over too, but they were still running laps haha and that is called karma Adrian. All of us walked back to the locker rooms and changed. I caught a ride home from Lissa one of my other besties. We always ride together to school even though we both have cars. Every other week we switch drivers and it happened to be her week. When I got home I realized that my mom wasn't home, shocker. She is never home anymore I then sighed. Even though I am what most people want rich, im not gonna say that im pretty but im not ugly and I am the cheer captain. Yes I sound self-centered but most people want what I have, but I don't even care because I am not happy since my parents got a divorce. My older brother was home. We are really close and we look out for each other. I walk up the stairs and open my brother's door. He was working on some of his college homework. I am really grateful that he didn't leave to go to a college out-of-state because without him I might just blow up. He looked up at me and asked me how practice was. I shrugged and said "it was ok". I asked how his day went and he told me it was boring. I then walked to my room and took a shower. Afterwards I was to tired to watch pretty little liars so I just taped it and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you some much everyone for the reviews the follows! I was actually jumping up and down when I saw them! I am sorry for some of the grammar and spelling mistakes so just hang tight. Im am gonna try to update daily, but school is gonna start soon I will see how all that goes. Also for most of the time I think I am going to do Rose's POV, but if you have any other suggestions tell me! Ok well here is Chapter 2! OH AND I FORGOT A DISCLAIMER ON CHAPTER 1 SO HERE IT IS**

**I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, BUT I WISH I DID!**

Chapter 1

RPOV

I woke up feeling groggy. I'm not much of a morning person and it usually takes forever to get ready for school. So it means I have to get up even earlier! I threw the Charlotte Thomas sheets off me (His bedding is really expensive so I thought I would just use him) and tiptoed down the stairs not wanting to wake my brother up. I then made my self a pot of coffee, it usually wakes me up. I started making breakfast which usually consists of a piece of fruit. I'm not much of a breakfast person either, but I was told that it helps your metabolism if you eat breakfast. The only thing that I will actually eat would be donuts. I grabbed the last apple out of the basket and ate it. A few minutes later the coffee was done. I'm not really a fan of coffee, but I have to get up some way. The bitter tastes is gross so I usually put like ten packets of sugar in it. I finished my coffee, realizing that it was already seven twenty. Yikes if im late again im gonna get detention. School starts around eight and it takes me ten minutes which leaves me only twenty minutes to get ready. Great im gonna look like crap. I rushed back up the stairs grabbing my new skinny jeans that I got from my last shopping trip and a black tight tank top that said I know right from wrong but wrong is the fun one. Then I grabbed my black heels that matched put them on and started to do my make-up and hair. By the time I was done I looked at little like a hooker with the dramatic make-up hehe and it was about seven forty-five. DAMN I was proud of myself I got done in fifteen minutes. I went to my bro's room and told him im leaving for school. I texted Lissa and told her to come pick me up since it was her week for driving. She lives in my neighborhood, but she is all the way on the other side of it. Lissa came and picked me up and we drove off to school. Lissa parked in the spot were we always park in front of the school by all the other cheerleaders cars and some of the football team, but I could really care less where we park. Lissa and me both got out of the car and started doing that dramatic walk where you go all slow-mo and stuff haha it's really funny to see people's faces when we walk in. I'm glad Lissa is a reckless driver because we would have been late. Like I need more detention. It is always so boring because none of my friends are ever in there only the stupid pot-heads and pretty much the football team. So I try to stay out of detention as much as I can because I have had enough with all of them. As Lissa and I walked through the school doors people were looking us up and down which was fine with because my motto is you can look but don't you touch. We walked over to our lockers which were right next to each other because when you have money you can pretty much get what you want. I opened mine and something fell out of it. I went to pick it up and it said

Dearest Rose,

You might have gotten away last time, but trust me that won't happen again. We guys own you cheerleaders. You can deny all you want and you can fight it, but just know I have my eye on you and I will be waiting...

~A

WHAT THE FUCK? Adrian has totally been knocked off his rocker. He seriously thinks that they own us what a bitch. What the hell is he saying "you can deny all you want or fight it"... What a stocker "I will be waiting". Waiting for what? This sounds like something from fucking pretty little liars haha maybe he got it off of there. Well this school has officially gone insane. Lissa then saw my expression and asked what was wrong. I hid the paper not wanting her to be scared because she is easily scared of anything. She can't even sit through a horror movie for the first five minutes.

"Rose?" Lissa then shook me

"What" I said

"Are you ok? What's the matter?" Lissa asked

"Nothing Lissa I just forgot to do my history homework" I lied

"Ok are you coming because if we don't hurry we are gonna be late" she said

"I will be there in a sec" she hesitated but then left

I really needed to talk to Adrian about this.

**Ok I know that was kinda cheesy, but I really need ideas for the story. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL WHAT YOU THINK! TELL ME YOUR IDEAS TOO!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyyy everyone thanks for the reviews and for addin my story and stuff! Im gonna post 2 other stories when I can and I wanna know if yah like em! Also I will try to write more in each chapter!  
I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY OR THERE CHARACTERS!**

Chapter 3

RPOV

I nearly ran to class, but right before I walked in the door the bell rung. Well my day just keeps on getting better and better. All through out class I couldn't concetraite. The note was just bugging me. Not many things do bug me, but this thing did. Finally from what seemed like forever the bell rung. I darted out of that class in record time and waited for lissa outside by the door. Lissa always knew when something was wrong, but today she didn't push it. When I keep things from she knows they must be important. Lissa and I walked to our next class which we had with Adrian. Shikes thats not good and what do you know were changing seats today. Guess who I am sitting next to? The one and only Adrian. Adrian was his usually cocky self and only flirted with me which was normal I guess. He never indicated that he wrote the note. So after class I pulled Adrian to the side when he came out of the door and pulled us both in a janitor closet.

Adrian then chuckled and said "Easy girl"

I then said "Your getting your hopes up"

He then grinned and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Adrian" I said

"What" he asked

"You know what" I said

"Honestly Rose I have no clue" he said sounding serious

I then said "So you honestly have no clue what this is" while handing him the note

He then read and said "Rose I like you and I know im a big flirt and stuff, but I wouldn't do this kind of thing. Who in the hell in there right mind would do this."

"I don't know Adrian, I don't know" I said

Then after thinking about I said "I'm really sorry Adrian that I accused you of that, I just I just im scared Adrian." I said

He then grabbed me into a hug and for once I hugged him back. He smoothed my hair and told me everything was gonna be ok. I believed him. We both walked out of the janitors closet and no doubt would people talk about me and him coming out of the closet together. He walked to my next class and luckily I got there in time, but before I walked in Adrian pulled my arm. I looked back at him and then he said "Seriously Rose I won't let anything happen to you." The rest of the day was a total blur. Just about boring lectures. Finally cheer practice came and I was suddenly happy to be with my girls. We started are warm ups and ran our laps. We practiced our stunts and cheers, but mostly it was just another boring practice. I walked with Lissa and some of the other girls back to the locker room to change. We went into the locker room and opened our lockers to change. I was scared to open it, but then I did. Nothing was there I sighed in relief. Well maybe it was just a prank. Hopefully it was, but somehow deep inside I knew it wasn't. I just wasn't ready to admit that. We all walked out of the locker room together in a big group. We ran into the football team coming back from practice. Adrian then asked if we all wanted to hang out at his place in a little bit. We all shrugged and said sure. Hmmmm this will definitely be interesting. Spin the bottle, Seven minutes in heaven, true or dare those are the things that came up in my head of what we will be doing. We all decided that we should go home first and change before we all go over to Adrian's house to get drunk. We stopped at Lissa's house to get some clothes and then decided to get ready at my house. At my house we did our hair and make-up in record time. I was wearing a pair of white short shorts and a shirt that showed my stomach and might I add I looked hot! My hair was curled and I had A little bit of make-up on since I don't really need it. I was wearing my favorite black lacy bra and matching underwear from victoria's secret. Lissa was wearing her strapless white tight sundress. With a white lacy bra and matching underwear. She wore her hair strait. We both jumped into her car and rode over there. The reason I didn't wear a dress was because when you play truth or dare or strip poker you don't have the choice of taking off your shirt or shorts. We finally got over there and were welcomed at the door by Adrian...

**HAHAHAHAHAHA IDK IF THAT IS A CLIFF HANGER BUT I SURE HOPE IT IS HEHE WELL HAVE FUN TRYIN TO FIGURE OUT WHAT HAPPENS HAHAHAHAHAHA Your lucky im not cruel and say im not going to post the next chapter until I get like say 5 reviews so yah **


	4. Chapter 4

**HEYYYYY HAHA SORRY BOUT YESTERDAYYY BUT HERES THE FUN PART ABOUT THE STORY!**

**I DON"T OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY AND ALL THE OTHER STUFF**

RPOV

We stepped into Adrian's house. Lissa and I have been here quite a few time, but his house is still pretty cool each time I come. Adrian then told us to go into his main living room. When we finally got in there pretty much the whole lot was there we were only waiting for a couple people. Lissa and I sat down by Tasha and Mia are friends on the squad. Ten minutes later Adrian came back with the missing people and a keg. I was the one to get up first to go to the keg. I've been stressed out lately so I need a drink. Lissa quickly got up to follow me. She's a lightweight so she didn't get anything, but as for me I know how to handle my self when it comes to drinking. I filled the red plastic cup up to the rim. I sat back down with Lissa on the couch by Tasha and Mia. Then Adrian started talking about what game we should play first. I said we should do Spin the bottle first everyone else was up for that too. So we all sat in a huge circle. Adrian spun the bottle and it landed on Lissa haha you should have seen her face. Then Adrian spun it again and it landed on Christian one of Adrian's good friends. Christian then stood up and walked over to Lissa and started to make out with her longer then the twenty second time limit. Everyone was cheering Christian and Lissa on. Then they pulled back and were grinning like total idiots. Christian got back up and walked over to his spot. He kept on looking at Lissa and winking at her. At least one of us is gonna be happy tonight. I wasn't really paying attention until someone said my name while I was refilling my cup for the thrid time. I looked over in a daze and saw everyone was grinning at me especially Adrian. I looked at all of them and yelled "What" in a drunk slur. Ok maybe I was going a little over board with the drinking, but I didn't really care Lissa was driving anyways. Adrian seemed actually sober when he said "Just come here". I walked over to him and then he grabbed my arm and pulled me down by him. I glared at him and said "Watch it or i'm going to spill it". He then grabbed my drink and handed it to Mason. I looked over at Mason and he was grinning what the hell? Then I looked back over to Adrian and out of no where he just starts making out with me including tonge. Well I have no clue what I was thinking when I decided to kiss him back and I will never here the end of this. While we were sucking each others face I heard a bunch of people cheering us on. I pulled back and looked at him wide-eyed and he was grinning at me. For the rest of the game I was leaning on Adrian because I couldn't hold myself up anymore. When I started to lean on him he then grabbed me and sat me on his lap. I didn't really care until I felt him get all excited so I got up and stumbled he grabbed my hand and said "Where are you going". I pulled my hand away and said "Your getting a little excited down there" them I heard a bunch of snickers. He then said "You wanna help me out then". I then started laughing and said " The only thing helping you tonight is your hand". Everyone in the room was laughing while I walked over to Lissa and layed my head on her shoulder. It was already two in the morning so we all decided to go home and pick up where we left off on friday. As soon I got into the car I feel asleep. Lissa went and got my brother to come and put me in my room.

**Sorry people I know you want longer chapters with more stuff in it but I can't sit still for a long time I hope yah like this chapter REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okayyy... Im like really really sorry for not updating so much crap has been going on lately... yada yada yada I don't really think you would want to here about it :/ SUPER DUPER SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVS, but on the bright side I have more ideas well here it is:D**

**I DONT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY... but I wish I did**

****Chapter 5

RPOV

A few days passed and now it was Friday... Yay I get to go to Adrian's tonight with the whole crew sarcasm intended. School was almost out only one more class for the day TGIF!

I haven't forgot about the note that I got earlier in the week, but it's sort of in the back of my mind since I haven't got any new ones. This is the part where after 7th period i'm supposed to go to my locker and check it, and something pops out like every other TV show about creepy letters and whatnot happen. But surprisingly I haven't heard or seen anything.

I guess you could say i'm excited about partying tonight, but not as much as I usually like to party. The note had really sobered me up and I kept a watchful eye out for each and everyone of my girls... just in case. I make sure everyone after practice has a ride and I look out for them at school. Which I already do to begin with, but now its more than usual.

I know said that I kept the note in the back of my head which I have it's just my girlfriends mean everything to me since I have no real family at home besides my brother. They open their arms wide to me and they care about me more than my mom or dad does apparently. Since I haven't seen them in god knows when.

Alright off of this depressing subject, I have to think of what I'm going to wear... I was thinking of my cute PINK like Victoria's Secret brand yoga skinny's, a shoulder sweater that isn't to baggy but it's not too tight, and my UGGS. I literally love my UGGS they are soooo comfy. With my hair curled and a dramatic hot smokey eye, so the lack of sexy clothing will make up in my face. The one thing that sucks about cheer is that we have it everyday of the week after school and some competitions on the weekend, but I can't really complain since I have nothing to go home to.

The 7th period bell just rung better hurry to the locker rooms since I don't want an incident happening again like that a couple days ago. I practically ran the whole way across campus to the locker rooms in record time I was pretty proud of myself if I might add. I changed out of my outfit for the day which consisted of baggy school sweatpants that were black with the GBHS on one side and my tight ass tank top that I got from cheer a couple years ago that had Grizzles written in sequins on the front of it and a pair of Abercrombie and Fitch leather flip fops and I just wore my hair natural( Which is wavy but looks really pretty). I was pretty lazy this morning... Okay fine im always lazy in the morning.

I put all of my things in my gym locker while looking around there where still a lot of girls in here so I was fine. I put on my black short shorts and did I mention they were short? haha they have a Logo at on them that says Grizzles in sequins also. I kept on my matching shirt and put on my white cheer shoes. I walked over to the mirror and put my hair into a ponytail and teased it a little bit so I would have a Snooki poof in front. I walked back over to my locker in search of my big green and white bow. Finally I found it put it in my hair. I ran outside to catch up with the last of the few girls that left locker room.

One thing that sucks is that the football team and cheer leading team bot coordinate for practices and shit so were stuck with the big bone-headed idiots that think their the shit at school. Fun times, Fun times. When we all got onto the field I was surprised to see coach not their... I cannot wait to hound her on this.

So I took matters into my own hands and started the warm-ups. We finished the warm-ups 15 minutes later and still no sign of coach. I was starting to get really worried since she is never late to practice or absent from one, but if she was she would surely call right? So I went on with practice like we usually do and a little later it was over. All the girls were pretty curious about her not being here so I told them all I would call her and see if she was alright. After the 5th time calling I started to internally panic since this was so unlike her. I walked over to the football coach, Dimitri Belikov and Damn he was fine, but too old for me still a great piece of eye-candy. Him and coach talk a lot so who knows maybe he does. I'm still partly pissed off since he gave coach the great idea of running fucking 20 laps around the track each practice how nice of him to give her ideas to torture us.

I went up to him and said "Do you know where Coach Petrov is?"

He then shook his head no and said "No why?" trying to act like he didn't know, but I could see through it

I then gave him a pointed look and said "She wasn't at practice and now won't answer her phone"

He then took a deep breath and looked at me sadly... and mumbled to himself "I don't think I would be able to keep it quiet much longer until news breaks out anyways"

I raised one eyebrow and looked at him, giving him a questioning look.

He then sighed and said "Coach Petrov hasn't been seen since yesterday after practice... we didn't think to get you another coach and waste money since your pretty capable of coaching like you just did."

I then looked at him like he was crazy and said "Are you seriously talking about getting a new coach when Coach is missing.. WHO CARES ABOUT A FUCKING NEW COACH WHAT ABOUT COACH PETROV... WELL ARE YOU GONNA TELL ME WHAT'S FULLY HAPPENING OR STAND THERE WIDE-EYED BECAUSE I JUST CUSSED AT YOU." I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down

He then gained his composure and looked around the whole football team had stopped what they were doing and was looking at both of us. I really didn't giving a flying shit, but Coach Belikov looked a little embarrassed.

Then he said in a soothing voice " I didn't mean it like that rose, but the police has started looking for her"

I started to get even more pissed off and said "That's what always happens in the beginning of a fucking kidnapped case and they never fucking finding the person."

He then sighed and said "Rose you need to calm down and get your composure together the girls are going to take it well either"

I totally had forgot about the girls... Alberta (That's Coach Pertov's first name) she's like my mother even though she doesn't show it during practice, but otherwise she is sweet and caring to all of us and she knows my situation better than anyone else except Liss. I have to help them all through this... I sighed because now I had to take on all these responsibilities for taking care of the group and not be able to be scared for Alberta.

I guess I had zoned out because Coach Belikov shook me and said "Rose"

I then got out of my little daze and blinked a few times and said "What?"

He then turned me towards towards the girls and told me to go and talk to them. I got a little ticked because I don't want to be the one to break the frigging crazy news that makes no sense like why would she get kidnapped out of all people... I started walking over to the girls that were all looking at me anxiously and the looked back to Coach Belikov who was now talking to the football team about what happened I guess... He then looked up at me and gave me a shooing motion with his hand so I turned back around walked towards them ughhh FML. No joke.

When I got over there everyone looked at me expectantly so I got on with the story and told them everything that I had heard. It got quite when i finished and some girls were starting to tear up scratch that all the girls were I then told them to come here and we all hugged it out. The girls then looked at me asking me what we should do. I then told them to go have a good time at Adrian's party and I would make sure they guys don't do anything and that I would go out and look for her.

All the girls objected and said they wanted to come, but I put up my stone mask without emotion and told them in a firm tone to drop it and I will go out alone and that it's been a long day so try to go have fun. I looked over at Liss pleading for her to agree with me which she then did. They all after a little while submitted to it and said okay and I knew deep down inside that they do love Alberta, but I know some are fragile and can't take this. I watched as all the girls went to the locker rooms to change or grab their stuff to leave and get ready for Adrian's party.

Liss stayed behind to talk to me and said " Rose you have to let someone come with you I know your hurt, but please let me help or anyone."

I sighed and said " Liss I need to take one for the team and do this you have fun and take care of the girls while I'm gone tonight I might stop by the party."

Liss then sighed and then said "I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this right?"

I mumbled a no and said "She's like the mom I never had Liss I can't just go party while she's in god knows where I'm doing more tha the police ever will for her I want her to know someone actually cared."

Liss then sighed again for what it seemed to be the 100th time tonight "You know we all care and would go looking for her with you, but you won't let us."

I then said " I know Liss.. I know just please watch the girls, go change and go get ready for the party, I'm going to go talk to Adrian about it and then I'll meet you in the locker rooms."

LIss then walked away and I walked over to where the guys were practicing one the field. Adrian saw me and some of the other guys too so they ran up to me.

Adrian then came up to me and asked "Rose are you alright"

I mumbled a yes and then said "I need you to still have your party and don't try anything with any of the girls and that goes for the rest of the guys"

Adrian then said "Why would anybody try anything if your their"

"Adrian that's what I'm trying to say I'm not going, I'm looking for her" I said

Adrian sighed (UGHHHHH WHATS UP WITH EVERYONE SIGHING) and said "Rose you can't be serious"

"Adrian I'm not gonna do this again I already did this with Liss and I'm only gonna say it one more time I'm doing more for her than the police are" I said

Adrian then shocked me by saying "Let me come with you"

"No I don't need extra baggage" I said

Adrian then said "Fine but you better stop by my house when your done looking for the night okay?"

I then told I would and walked away towards the locker rooms. I walked in and most of the girls had already left by then so I grabbed my stuff out of my locker and headed towards Liss's car because it was her week to drive. Liss dropped me off and I walked up to the front door. I looked for my house key to get in, but couldn't find it. I looked under the mat and found a letter... oh god this couldn't be good

**I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well exams are over sooo here is my next chapter.**

****RPOV

I picked up the folded paper expecting no scratch that wishing it to be some stupid flyer for a downgrade company, but as always luck was not on my side tonight. I opened not shocked at all to find another note like the one found in my locker, but longer and way more creepier than last time as if that was possible, but I was proved wrong when I started reading it. Here is what it said _(In Italics mean what rose is thinking)_

Rose,

By now you should know that Alberta is missing better known as you real mother. _How does he know this... _I presume that you are wondering how I know both of those things and have questions which all will be answered in a matter of time. _I love the unknowing btw I'm being sarcastic which is happening a lot lately._ I have a proposition for you. _And here comes the downhill of all of this. _I have Alberta... if you want to see her again or any one of your family members know as your squad you will accept this proposition. _Well that's called blackmail not a proposition get it right and I have no choice... Also he doesn't have my squad just Alberta. _I know that you are probably confused by my last statement so I will elaborate it for you. _Great! _Every two weeks you haven't come to me I will take a girl from your squad until there is no more to take. _Again Great! _You will come to me on your own freewill. _Think again. _Your are a strong-willed person so it will take awhile, but it stills adds to the thrill of it all. _Sick dirty bastard. _But eventually you will come because you are also a self-less person. _Still a sick dirty bastard... _When you decide to come to me go to the alley in between the old run-down subway and corner shop at 9:00 p.m. Don't ask how I will know your there because I just will. _Creepy... _Last but not least you will not go to the cops. I know how you think that since you have incriminating evidence against me that it will help, but it won't it will just make things messier than they need to be. Also cops don't do shit just like you have said so no need for them. _OH MY FUCKING GOD I have a stocker... I've always wanted one. _Till when we meet again my dear. _Again?_

Love,

A

Out of all of that, the word "again" kept ringing through my ears. When did we ever meet? How? Who? Who is actually are really good question... When I find out who this little fucker is i'm going to kill him. Seriously no one would dare to threaten my family. Well I'm done thinking for a little while because my brain will go overload with all of this. I then bend back over to get the spare key and then think holy crap he could have gone in my house...

I grab the spare key and thrust it into the keyhole trying to open with my shaking hands. I stop and take a deep breath then open the door more calmly. When I finally get the door opened I'm greeted with abnormally quiet darkness. I walk inside and turn on the lights... all of them. When I am finished checking the house for whatever it is well in this case whoever it is and find nothing so I'm content with this.

I go into the kitchen and find a note. I'm starting to think i'm gonna get a phobia of notes. It's from my brother it says that he won't be back for a couple weeks because he's going to Europe for some college trip what kind of community college goes on a trip to Europe? I feel like he is lying to me because this is complete shit and he would have told me in person. Something is not right and I really don't want to be in this huge house all alone. God I need to man up.

Well I see no point in searching for her I won't find her if she was kidnapped. I could go to the alley with some type of weapon but, I have no clue if it will be just him or a group of people. I would be able to keep off two people at most but, three is pushing it. Maybe it could work... I have to be rational about it. I also could tell everyone about it. That one works the best out of this situation it will help keep them aware.

I ran upstairs and took a quick shower then changed into the stuff I was supposed to change into when I originally thought that this night would be fun. I blow dried my hair as quick as I could into brown silky waves. Then put on make-up and left in my black ferrari. Wishing that I had grabbed the right keys because I originally wanted to go in my red porsche.

I zoomed down the streets to Adrian's house with both the letters in my hand so they wouldn't question it. When I got there, everyone's car was there but I doubt they started drinking yet. I parked then got out of my car and locked it, practically running to the front door. I walked in and everyone looked at me surprised. Here it starts

"Everyone we need to talk, without the alcohol" I said

I heard a bunch of mumbles saying okay

We all gathered into the living room and everyone but me sat down, I had the spotlight on me. With that said I started into my story about everything like every little detail. Everyone sat there dazed and really quiet for the whole time I was telling it. When I finished everyone was looking around in a panic scared like I knew they would be.

"Okay with that said we need a plan and the only one I can think of is for me to go to the alley with a baseball bat because I sure as hell won't kill anyone even though it's pretty tempting" I said

Everyone stared at me again like I was crazy

"I don't see any of you coming up with a better suggestion so please, do tell me since you obviously have a better one."

Still silence

"That's what I thought" I said.

"Somebody please say something" I said.

Adrian then says "Rose your not going".

I was starting to get a little mad nobody tells me what to do and it's not going to start now. I look over at Liss and she gives me a worried look because she knows what I'm probably going to end up doing.

Liss then mumbles "Now your in trouble"

I smiled a little bit at that, she knows me so well. I look back over to Adrian he has a determined look on his face. Not gonna work but, lets see where this going.

Adrian then says again "Rose your not going and if you even think about taking one step to go near there then I will personally tie you to a chair and wait until that thought or urge gets out of your mind."

Well this is gonna be a good time because i'm going to end walking to that stupid alley just because Adrian said not to. I then look at him with one of my famous death glares and doesn't even cringe back in fear omigod i'm losing my touch. I guess I will work on it. Anyways my next retort to him is...

"First of all I heard you the first time you said it and just because you said does NOT mean I have to listen to it, Second of all I have no urge to go to that alley so I can get kidnapped you dumbshit, you think I WANT to go well think again because I don't. If I don't go then what it says in the note WILL happen did you already forget Alberta because I didn't. So once you get your head out of your ass maybe we can talk. Also just by saying I can't go to the alley makes my URGE to go even more." I said

Silence again.

I sigh and wait for them to get out of their shocked states so I can answer any questions and set this up so none of the girls get taken. I look over at Liss and she looks up at me at the same time. She then says "So this what you were on edge about how come you didn't tell any of us and just Adrian"

I then say "Well I only told Adrian about the first one because I thought it was him playing some kind of joke. Which is clearly not him."

I then say "Can anyone think of who this could be".

Then I hear Avery speak up "Andrew"

"Andrew?" I repeat

Then a little light flickers in my head "Andrew" I say. My ex-boyfriend who is star quarter back on are rival team. We broke up like last year. Good-God I never thought I was dating a lunatic he was always so sweet. A little to sweet. He always pushed to have sex so I broke up with him telling him to go fuck with someone else. He was pretty pissed off. Defiantly Andrew.

If anything he has the whole football team with him on this hoping to fuck all the cheerleaders from GBHS. Ahhh I can't let this happen. So play it cool Rose play it cool and then leave to go it's only 7 now I have time.

A bunch of who's go around the room so I tell them my polished story about him. It's 8 now I need to go. I look over at Liss again and she looks at me and I know that shes knows what I'm trying to go do. She gives me a pleading look and I actually consider staying, but I can't I have to do this I need to protect them. I start to wrap it up. Saying my goodbyes and hugging and other stuff. I get threatened a bunch too about going which doesn't matter because I'm doing this for them. Lissa then hugs me really hard with tears in her eyes and whispers in to my ear "You don't have to do this please don't go". Then Adrian then grabs me right as I'm walking out the door and says "Please don't go and doing anything stupid" and then hugs me, I hug him back and then leave. I'm Rose Hathaway i'm known for doing stupid shit so I will live up to expectations.

I walk to my black ferrair it's now 8:10, get in and head home to prepare. Thirty minutes later I'm ready. I have on all black. (Black cleavge showing tank top, black leather jacket thats zipped up till below my boobs since it won't zip up anymore, black yoga skinnys, black knee high boots that are super hot, a black smokey eye, red lips, my hair down, and my black gucci sunglasses and overall I look like a secret agent a super hot one) I ride in my black Porsche because it would just ruin the whole black thing going on. It's 8:40 I make sure I have my phone and shove it in my bra just in case and it doesn't show so that's a plus. I'm so glad that I still have my softball bat from last season in my trunk because I'm going to need it. I'm around the corner and it's now 8:50. I doesn't comfort me at all that their is no one walking on the sidewalks at all. It's completely dark and the only thing that lights up the sidewalks is the streetlights. The streetlight doesn't light up the alley so again as I say luck is not on my side again tonight it's true.

I get out of my car and slam the door shut. I can't surprise them so he goes nothing. I walk to my trunk and open it and grab the bat. My favorite one the lucky one. Then I slam the trunk closed. With the bat in hand I feel dangerous haha a bat makes me feel dangerous. I have the bat in one hand and hit the tip of the bat on my other hand while walking toward the alley. I feel confident that I will find Alberta and finally be done with this. I walk to the opening of the alley and say "Boys, I'm ready to have some fun"

Then at least ten guys walk out and I think I'm fucked, but I sure as hell will put up a fight. Some of the faces I see are some of Andrew's douchebag of friend's. I recognize Luke, Owen, Hunter, Cameron, Isaac, Austin, and Dylan. So three new ones. All football players definitely screwed, but it would be fun to hurt them a little. They all smirk at me knowing that I'm screwed which I already know so it kinda ticks me off.

I stay where I'm standing with my bat raised and have on my best death glare some of the guys shrivel back scared well the three that haven't seen it before. I REALLY need to work on it. I sigh and say "Are we just going to stand here all night and stare at each other or are going to fight this out like rational people". They laugh.

Austin then walks up out of the group apparently he's the beta, second in command whatever you want to call it and says "Rose I've missed you it's been what? A year."

"Yep" I popped the p

"Well I guess it doesn't count I guess since we saw you at games" he smirked. I really want to wipe that smirk off of his face. I. CAN'T. FIGHT. THE. URGE. Well I guess I can suppress the urge for a few minutes I guess. He is probably thinking about me in that short cheer skirt, pervert. Ew ew ew ew. The I notice something.

I point my bat at him and say "I'm not stupid Austin I see what your doing and I don't like it you sneaky little bastard". He is trying to distract me while talking so he can get closer to me. He is only a few feet away from me now.

He laughs along with everyone else there and says "Your supposed to give yourself up so why don't you hand over the bat and we go quietly." He smirks as he says that and he also knows the whole don't tell me what to do won't work and I will blow up. He's trying to get a rise out of me. Which he's going to get.

I smirk and when he see's me smirk I see a little fear in his eyes, but he doesn't back down. I ignore what he just said and say "You know god-dam well that I won't give up you stupid prick"

Then one of the newbies decides to stick up for its leader by saying "Your such a bitch"

My awesome remark to that is "I'm not A bitch, I am THE bitch"

Some of the guys that I actually like and are not total pricks laugh, but then cover it up with a cough.

Austin then says "Well just remember that you wanted it the hard way"

"That's the way I like it" I say. It surprises them so I hit Austin in the balls with the bat and it looks like he's down for good. I don't think he will be able to have kids either. They look at me shocked. It pisses me off because I have kicked guys in the balls before so this is much different. Then Luke, Owen and Hunter come at me all at once so I smack Luke with the bat and he is knocked out and tumbles down on Owen who tumbles down on Hunter. Owen smacks his head on the pavement . Out. Cameron, Isaac and Dylan then come at me so I practically do the same thing to them and again it happens to them. The three newbies look at me shocked, but then look behind me and smirk and then I realized that Hunter and Dylan aren't exactly out. Shit Shit Shit. I turn around quickly and now I'm surrounded. Hunter and Dylan both have murderous glints in their eyes while the three newbies are smirking.

"Shit" I mutter

They start laughing and I whack one of the newbies in the head with bat and he goes out like a light. I laugh. Four more to go. Then I feel something smack into my head. I drop the bat and fall back into Dylan.

"No" I murmur. Then I lose consciousness.

**That's the end haha well I hate cliff hangers so imma post another chapter in a little bit**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back again soo yep! ****_(This means what rose is thinking)_**

****RPOV

I feel groggy. My senses slowly coming back to me. My eyes flutter open and I take in my surroundings. _Where am I? What happened? _Slowly I'm become more aware. Then at full-speed everything hits me. _I know where I am... well what happened I guess. _Then I feel this pounding on the back of my head. I reach up to touch it, but found out that I can't. My hands are bound together with rope. _Who binds hands with rope anymore? lol. _I take in my surroundings, so i'm in a room. _Well no shit sherlock. _There's a door and two guys standing by it and i'm in a chair bound to it by rope. _Wait hold up... two guys how did I not notice that at first. Stupid headache more like pounding jackhammer inside my_ head. The rope binds my hands behind my back, both of my feet to each chair post. Dylan and Hunter are standing by the door staring at me. No not at me at the twins because their even more pushed up since of the stupid rope._ Perverts. _

If I'm going down I'm going down true Rose Hathaway style. So I say "Hey Hunter, Dylan me eyes are up here"

Then mumble loud enough for them to here "Perverts"

They look at me and smirk, I roll my eyes.

Then Dylan says "So Hathaway I'm pretty proud of you, you managed to take out 6 of 10 guys"

"Thanks Dyl I'm proud of me too it was pretty fun instead of the usual kick the guy in the balls then their out for the count"

They both laugh and while all of this is going on I'm slowly getting the rope of my hands which is a major pain in the ass because it's giving me severe rope burn. Tears are coming to my eyes and I blink them back.

"I think Austin won't be able to have kids since I hit his junk so hard." I say

They keep on laughing which is good because they aren't paying attention.

"So where's the crazy psychopath at?" I ask.

They laugh again knowing that I'm totally right.

Finally I have the ropes off. So I sit with my hands behind my back and crack my knuckles which wasn't smart because they both stand stiff and look at me. I give them a knowing look and give them the double bird. They both give each other a look and then untie my legs. While they both untie each leg I kick them in the face there both out. I grab the handle to the door expecting it to be locked, it's not. They must think I'm a total pussy or something because that was pretty easy to get through. When I walk through the door theirs a kitchen, living room and other bedrooms. I look out a window and were in the mountains? In a cabin. I've been here once, it's Andrew's cabin at Lake Tahoe. I must have been out for awhile. But what I didn't realize was that everyone else was up since the door led me to the kitchen I hadn't known it. I looked for any car keys on the kitchen counter. None. Next room the living room at least twenty guys were in there. Shocked was what came to mind. They all looked up from the flat-screen that was playing none other than football. Austin sitting on a couch with an ice pack on his dick, I laughed out loud when I saw that, he glared at me and then I looked at the newbie I knocked out he is sleeping on the ground with a pillow. Luke has multiple ice packs on his stomach and so does Cameron. I look over at them and give them a triumphant smirk. They both look away. Owen and Isaac are still asleep. I then look for the biggest prick of the all and find that he's not their thank god. Then I ask the whole group "Does anyone have any car keys"

Then Austin says "How in the hell did you get out of there Hunter and Dylan were in there right?"

"Yep" I say popping the p

Luke then looks at Austin saying "You are such a dumbass"

Austin says "Why?"

"It's Austin I say when is he not a dumbass" I say. Everyone laughs and then choke on there laughs and cough because he's second in command.

"Let me dumb it down for you Austin. I knocked out Hunter and Dylan" I say.

"But how your just a fucking girl" Austin says

"Sexist prick I may be a girl, but I'm not a fucking useless piece of shit" I say.

"How?" Austin says again. He starting to piss me off scratch that already has and its pretty damn hard not to kick his balls.

"I got out of the ropes, which were a pain in the ass but also who in the hell uses ropes in this century to kidnap people... anyways then they figured out that they were undone so they came over to undo my feet which I have no clue why so when they were undone I just kicked them in the face both went out like a light" I grinned

Everyone looked at me. Well they already were, but they gave me a look. I just shrugged my shoulders.

Then I asked "Seriously anyone have any keys no wait where's my car and Alberta?"

Then a voice behind me said "No need for keys"

I froze and mumbled "Shit" of course everyone heard since it was quiet.

The voice chuckled well I know who it is I just don't want to acknowledge it. I slowly turned around and sure enough it was the devil himself Andrew my ex-sex pusher boyfriend. The only girl he has never gotten in bed with and actually tried to is me since everyone bows down to him. I don't bow down to anyone if anything they bow down to me not to sound bitchy or anything, but it's true. Then I felt arms go around my waist and I forced them off and growled " Don't touch me"

He then chuckled and said to the guys "This type right here is hard to get, even though she is queen of her school practically ours too and is sex on legs, no parental supervision and could do what ever the hell she wants she still has morals well not all of them because we outsmarted with this."

I then growled again saying "I'm not a fucking history lesson and what the hell do you mean outsmarted with this?"

Andrew looks over at me and says take a seat and then I look around all the guys are patting their laps I have the urge to sit right on Austin it would be hilarious. Well I'm Rose so how can I not take up this offer to hurt someone. I go over to Austin and jump right on top of him. He groans in pain and I just sit there laughing on top of him making it hurt even more. Then he pushes me off of him and I fall on the ground still laughing. A little while later I calm down and say in a British accent "So do tell what is it you would like to talk about" I then start laughing again. When I finally calm down and realize my boobs are about to fall out of my shirt. So I grab my shirt and pull it up saying "It's like you have never seen boob before" I mutter but I know they can still hear. I roll my eyes at all of them.

"Well would you like to give us another history lesson as you put it." Andrew said

"Not really, but what is it" I say a little curious

"Since we haven't seen boobs before do you want to show us what they look like?" he asks

I scoff and say "As if"

He laughs and says "Now let me explain your situation, Alberta had a all expenses paid vacation to where ever she wanted to go to, but had to leave as soon as we told her. We didn't notify the school till after we knew you came to the alley. You attacked us and injured six people for no reason and we can go to the cops with this information, also injuring two more people just a little while ago if you cooperate then we won't go the cops."

I narrow my eyes and start my side of the argument which will win since I always do. "First of all your blackmail/ransom notes don't qualify as nothing. I used self defense in the alley and had a little fun with it too. Then knocking me out and taking me to cabin without my consent is kidnapping, also I had restraints on so I would not call that hospitality if your going to go down that road. Also stole my car and now trying to blackmail me again... I. Don't. Think. So." I say

He then says "It doesn't matter what the hell happened your not the one in charge here"

"It does matter" I say honestly.

"You do as I tell you... I don't think you have fully comprehended that you have no say in what happens in these situations. I know your not used to bowing down to anyone, but you will to me." Andrew says

And I thought he was sweet lolz. I look up at him, he's right I haven't comprehended the situation. No it's not that I haven't comprehend it... it's that I don't want to. He can't win. I then say "I bow down to no one and if I did it, it certainly as hell wouldn't be you. You can't control me... I'm not one of your little minions. You can't break me and you never will. I don't want to be with scum like you and I never will be." I say

He looks pretty angry... I don't really give a rats ass about him though because I need to get out of here. I see my car keys hanging out of his shorts pocket. I then snatch the keys out of his pocket and run to what I remember to be the front door. I'm out the door in a flash, but I hear many foot steps behind me. I run to my car and unlock it. I open the door and right as I'm about to climb in four hands grab me. I try to fight them the best I can, but fighting off four football players is really tiring and my jackhammer pounding headache hurts really bad. I can't even stand up anymore. One of the guys picks me up bridal style and carries me back into the house to the living room. Even though I still feel out of it I clutch onto my keys tightly. The dude lays me on the couch and Andrew walks over to me. He sits right next to me and says "You have a serous concussion, I'm surprised that you could even stay up as long as you did."

He then lays my head on his lap which I can't object because I feel as if my brain is like exploding inside my head and its banging all around inside of it. He then runs his hands through my hair and it feels really good, but I would never admit that. I finally lose consciousness.

Luke, Owen, Hunter, Cameron, Isaac, Austin, and Dylan luke owen cameron isaac


	8. Chapter 8

**I seem to not be able to stay away from writing right now. So here is my next chapter hope you love it.**

RPOV

Waking up is pretty hard, no matter what time it is. I love sleeping, but the best part of waking up is when I get to stuff my face with chocolate donuts. Which doesn't happen very often since I have to be all muscle and no fat. But who can live without donuts, like seriously! Whoever thinks that they can take me away from donuts is delusional because I always end up with them anyways.

When I finally stopped thinking about donuts, I realized that I was moved into a bedroom. In the room there is a dresser, bed, desk/chair, all made out of wood. The cabin is cozy I admit it, but still this whole situation seems ridiculous. I won't sleep with Andrew no matter what. I want my first time to be special. I just need to relax and calm down play it off for awhile and then... I can't believe I didn't remember that my phone is in my bra.

I reach in my bra and yank out my phone. I then text Adrian saying-

_Adrian_

Two seconds later

_Rose! Where are you? What happened? Are you okay? Does he have you? Are you hurt? What's going on talk to me? Everyone is really worried about you... It's been two days._

_Adrian calm down... I'm at Andrew's cabin, I went to the alley and ended up getting caught, I'm sorry I didn't listen I was trying to get Alberta back, Yes he has me, I have some serious concussion or something it feels like a jackhammer pounding in my head but whatevs, and I am talking to you silly, I'm sorry for worrying everyone and I hadn't noticed it's been two days I guess I have been out for awhile then. _

_Oh God Rose I'm going to come and get you just hang tight okay? _

_Adrian he has at least twenty guys here... and Alberta she isn't here she went on some all expense paid va-ca that the guys paid for_

_It doesn't matter I'm coming I have a plan._

_Adrian please be rational just for once and don't do something stupid._

_Your one to talk... _

_Please_

_I have it under control_

_Adrian_

_Rose_

_Ughhh_

_Just sit their and play damsel in distress and I'll be their soon_

_What's the fun in that..._

_None really_

_Okay well I hear footsteps I gtg I miss you _

_k I miss u too_

I put my phone back in my bra, well rather tried to before whoever came in the room, but it didn't work out that well. Andrew saw the phone in my hand and gave me a disapproving look and held out his hand thinking that I would give over my phone. Well he can think again. I gave him the same look and he just rolled his eyes at me. He walked over towards the bed which was where I was lying down and snatched the phone out of my hands. I groaned and said "Boundaries". He just rolled his and smiled one of his real smiles which doesn't happen a lot. Usually its a smirk or perverted intended grin.

He then started going through it. He smirked at most likely of what he saw from Adrian an started texting. Asshat... Well it looks like he got a rise out of Adrian because he looks up at me with a triumphant smirk. Then he surprises me by pulling a bag out behind him with a coffee. My mouth waters knowing that in that bag there could be donuts. He then laughs at me expression, but ruins my moment by saying

"Your going to have to earn it" I pout.

"What do I have to do?" I ask not really wanting to know the answer, but donuts do this kind of thing to you.

"I want you to sing for everyone your really good I have no clue why you haven't before" He says. Well it's not really a walk in the park, but at least I don't have to do something sexual with him.

"I guess" I say.

"First go get cleaned up, I have spare clothes in the bathroom for you unless you would rather go commando" he smirks.

"I'm good" I say.

"Ok, the bathroom is first door to the right" he says.

"Mkay" I mumble. I am really looking forward to this shower. I smell like a rats ass which in my opinion would probably smell really bad.

I walk towards the bathroom and open the door. Damn I really forgot how nice this cabin was. The shower was like no other seen before 10 shower heads wetting a differnt part of your body. I know that sounds dirty, but it's what a shower does. It makes you wet. I probably was in the shower for over 2 hours, but I really needed it. I finally turn off the water and grab the towel that's closest to me. It's a big ginormous white fluffy towel... so comfy. I turn to look in the mirror at myself, I looked better, but I still look at little worn out. I notice the pile of clothes on the counter and realize that I don't like any of them, they are all so trampy and slutty looking. I pick the dress that covers the most, but it doesn't really help since it practically cuts of my circulation from being so tight. It's a mid-thigh red dress with some black lace on it. I don't really know how to explain it, but it doesn't look gothic on me. I find a pair of black heels and but them on. Apparently they want me to curl my hair and put make-up since the curling iron is on and a bunch of make=up is laid out. I'm just so damn tired of this and frustrated... yep very frustrated. I blow dry my hair and then curl my hair into soft sexy curls. Then I throw on some eyeliner and mascara and do some black type looking smokey eye and I look frigging fuckable right now... yes fuckable. If I was a dude I would totally fuck myself. I walk to the living room and when I there just about everybodys mouth drops. Andrew then announces that I will be singing which is kinda shocking to some people, but I could really give two fuck less. Andrew then tells me to sing whatever song I want to and I'm actually getting excited now because I have just the perfect song. I bet I have some stupid shit eating grin on my face right now, but I don't care I'm going to enjoy this. A lot. I go and turn on the right music for the song and start.

Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like _(I walk over to Andrew and raise my eyebrow to him)_  
I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right _I look from my left to right)_  
I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite _(Twirl around cutely)_  
But it always seems to bite me in the – _(I smack my ass)_

Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot _(I put a pretend phone up to my ear)_  
You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not _(I shake my head)_  
You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth  
And that is when it started going south _(I point down)_  
Oh!

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips _(Punches random guy in the face)_  
Stop your staring at my— Hey! _(I slap another guy)_  
Take a hint, take a hint _(I point to Andrew)_  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think _(I shake my head)_  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint _(I point at Andrew)_  
La, La, La…. _(I swing my hips around)_  
T-take a hint, take a hint _(Still point at Andrew... I hope he gets it by now)_  
La, La, La…. _(Swing my hips around)_

I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top _(I guess I spoke to soon)_  
You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop _(Put my hands in a stopping motion)_  
And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped _(Dance around the room)_  
You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht  
Oh!

Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips _(Punches another random dude in the face)_  
Stop your staring at my— Hey! _(I slap anther dude)_  
Take a hint, take a hint (I again look at Andrew and give him a knowing look)  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think _(I shake my head)_  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint _(Another pointed look to Andrew)_  
La, La, La…. _(Swing my hips)_  
T-take a hint, take a hint _(And another)_  
La, La, La…. _(Swing my hips again)_

What about "no" don't you get _(I walk towards Andrew)_  
So go and tell your friends _(I put my hands around motioning to the room)_  
I'm not really interested (I point to myself)  
It's about time that you're leavin' (I point to him)  
I'm gonna count to three and (I push him back in his chair)  
Open my eyes and (Even further)  
You'll be gone (The chair just fell backwards hehe)

One. (I whisper seductively)  
Get your hands off my— (I slap another dude)  
Two. (I whisper seductively)  
Or I'll punch you in the— (I go punch another dude in the face)  
Three. (I whisper seductively)  
Stop your staring at my— (I smack my ass)  
Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint (Cough-Andrew-Cough)  
I am not your missing link (I look at him)  
Let me tell you what I think (Oh I will tell him alright)  
I think you could use a mint Take a hint, take a hint Andrew

Everyone seems shocked at my song choice Take a Hint by Victoria Justice, but I'm not if I sing, I sing what I'm feeling or what I want it's pretty simple. Andrew doesn't looked shocked though at all which kinda pisses me off because that's what I was hopping to do. He smirks at me knowing that, that I wanted to piss him off.

I walk over to him and say "Can I have the fucking donuts now".

He laughs and hands them over while saying "I love the song choice."

He just wants to get a rise out of me so I kinda hold back my anger. Key word, Kinda... "What the hell was the point of me singing don't you faggots have something better to do."

He just shakes his head at me and rolls his eyes. "Rose, were bored and we want to have some fun... with you."

I love being sarcastic it's just so fun, people who aren't just don't have colorful personalities. "You know I'm flattered and all, but I'm not feeling up to" I say while smirking.

He just smirks right back while saying "It wasn't an offer it was a command."

I look at him like he's a crazy person and say "So I'm a dog now... wait nevermind don't answer that."

He just laughs. I then look over at the group an say "So what do all your girlfriends think about this."

Some of the guys look down ashamed while others just roll their eyes. Fucking players.

Then Andrew says something that is probably one of the worst things in the world. Seven minutes in Heaven. I'm the only girl here... there's about twenty guys. Holy fucking shit. My eyes go wide while all the guys smirk at me.

"Uhhh hell no" I say.

Andrew mimics my voice while saying saying "Hell yes."

I try to go over to go try to kill him, but two pairs of hands grab me and sit me down while all the other guys sit down in a circle by me. The two guys which I now realize who are still holding onto me are Austin and one of the newbies that came to get me. I actually pray for Adrian to get here and save me.

Andrew then puts a bottle in the center of the circle and spins it. It lands on Austin. Austin then grabs me with the help of the newbie because no matter what I will kick and scream until this is over. Newbie then puts his hand over my mouth and I bite it hard. Blood seeps through and I can taste it. Yummy nothing like some fucking faggot blood. He yelps and pulls his hand away and slaps me hard in the face. Hard. Andrew then clears his throat and tells newbie to stop. I bet I have a damn hand print on my face so unattractive. While I'm still in a little shock Austin pulls me into the bathroom gently and it locks from the outside. He then turns me to him and grabs a washcloth and puts it under cold water and presses it to my face. I look at him wide-eyed because I would have thought he would have groped me by now. He see the expression on my face and says in a soft tone "Were not all like that."

He then looks at me again and sighs. He opens up his arms and before I know it i'm in his arms hugging him tightly. He picks me up bridal style and walks over to the toilet. He sits down and hugs me close to him while I grab onto his shirt and bury my face in the crook of his neck. It's actually really comforting since he's apparently a decent guy and all. I don't even realize that I'm crying until I look at his shirt and see it's wet.

"I'm sorry about your shirt" I sniffle.

He then half smiles at me saying "It's fine."

"I'm scared" I whisper to him.

He then looks down at me and says "It will be fine Adrian is almost here I just talked to him."

"You did?" I asked

"Yah I realized how stupid this was and wanted to help you out some of the other guys want to too." he says.

I smile at him and say "Thanks."

"So whats the plan?" I ask.

"Can't say."

"Nobody will tell me" I say.

"Because your not supposed to know" he retorts.

"I will try to make sure your with the good guys that are trying to help you in here... and you still need to act as if were your life depended on it" he says.

"It's not acting" I retort.

He smiles. "My time is probably up since I'm second in command Andrew gave me like twenty minutes with you."

He then wipes the wetness off my cheeks and hugs me for awhile longer until we hear somebody jiggling the lock. We both get up and walk out of the bathroom and I keep my head up high the whole time. We sit back down and Andrew spins the bottle again and it lands on Dylan. I look at Austin and he gives me a slight panicked look. Shit I'm screwed. Dylan then gets up and grabs me ruffly and practically drags me to the bathroom. He closes the door and I hear the look on the outside of the door click. Dylan looks me up and down and licks his lips. Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck this is whats going around in my head. Dylan the walks toward me and pushes me against the wall and tries to start making out with me. Keyword tries. He restrains my arms and pins my legs against his. He goes to kiss me and licks my bottom lip trying to gain access to my tongue. He then bites my bottom lip hard and I cry out in pain while he shoves his tongue down my throat. I try so hard to push him off of me. I feel so helpless and so alone. This is the first time in awhile I have actually cried or wanted to cry. He then shifts both of my hands to one of his and starts to push the dress up and sticks one of his hand up my dress and under my bra feeling up my boobs. I think where is the Rose that can fucking kick this asshole to Timbuktu. She's right here. I then somehow get one of my legs free and knee him in the balls. He lets go off my boobs and tries to grab onto something so he doesn't fall down, but he does. I laugh and kick him in the face then in the stomach and he is out cold. I push my dress down and look in the mirror. I look fine and not a hair out of place that's what I was looking for.

The door opens a few minutes later and I walk out again with my head held high while everyone is looking behind me expecting Dylan to walk out, but he doesn't. Hehe I'm so proud of myself. I smirk at Andrew while he goes into the bathroom and comes back out dragging Dylan with him. I wonder what's gonna happen now...


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm writing a new story it's called Not Happening please feel free to read it! Here's the next chapter please review!**

Chapter 9

Andrew looks at me amused and says "I will have people restrain you if that's what you want while you play." If wants to play like this then it will happen right back at him.

I smile my sickly sweet smile and say "It's kinda kinky... I don't really do kinky."

He laughs and few others follow in his pursuit. I roll my eyes and Andrew just spins the bottle again and it lands on Hunter. Yah I never really liked him and I WILL enjoy kicking his ass. Luke and Owen get up quickly before Andrew can get anybody else to go into the bathroom with us. Hunter grabs my arm roughly and pushes me into the bathroom. So getting his ass kicked... I muse. He shuts the door and for the the third time tonight I hear the lock click in place.

Hunter advances towards me like an animal would its prey. He then shoves me against the wall. What is up with guys and walls like seriously. I feel like I'm going to get a concussion from my head slamming into it so many times. I groan and apparently Hunter thought I liked what he was doing so he started groping me. Fucktard. I stick my foot out to kick him in balls, but am stopped by his legs pressing down into my legs.

Fuck... what is up with this hole trapping thing I really don't like it, but I know how to get out of it. I act like I like it and he starts to loosen up, but still not enough to get out of this. I shudder involuntary at the thought. While making out with asshat I'm thinking to myself you get to kick the crap out of him in a second just one more second. He then lowers his mouth to my neck and sucks on it for what seems like forever and gives me a damned hickey.

Now I just want to kill him even more. His lips trail back up to my lips, but before he does he finds my sweet spot below my ear. He teases me by nipping and biting my sweet spot and I bite my lip to prevent myself from giving and involuntary moan. When he isn't satisfied with that his lips trail up to my lips. He kisses me and kisses me hard and I don't feel a thing, just disgust and anger towards him. I kissed him back for what seems like forever until I finally feel him loosen up on his guard completely.

Thank the Lord and Heavens. I strike out my foot and kick him in the balls and hard. He deserves everything he gets. I kick him in the gut and then smash his face with my shoe. Luke and Owen pull me off of Hunter with a lot of force since I seriously wanted to kill him. I just don't get how people can take advantage of other people. It's cruel and its wrong. Seven minutes was up and I was forced out of the bathroom which I really didn't need much force I just wanted to beat the hell out of Hunter.

I look at Andrew while I come out the bathroom and smile. He locked shocked, but then composed himself. He look at me with awe, anger and mostly smugness since he and I both knew what was going to happen next. He didn't spin the bottle this time and came towards me. My eyes widened a little which he caught and started chuckling with an evil grin on his face. Which is going to get slapped off in the next matter of seconds I thought and my lips turned up a little.

Two can play this game I thought to myself. He then grabs my forearm and turns us both around facing the guys. Some of the guys looked angry while others just sat there smirking at me. Andrew then says something that makes this whole situation even worse... How is that possible you say, well here is his pleasant commentary. "I will show you how to handle a bitch like a real man, you can't let her in-control, you show her whose in charge, whose dominant" he says. Which I kinda feel a bit speechless is he referring to me as a damned dog... the nerve he has. After Andrew said that a couple moments later when I regained my wits I responded to him saying "Ain't nobody got time fo that". Some of the guys tried to hide there laughter and then some of the others looked angry just like Andrew. Oh god I don't think I'm making this any easier for me... He looks he wants to kill me literally. I'm starting to question his mental health.

I was dropped as a kid and I'm fine, okay wait never mind. Andrew then grips my forearm even tighter and I whimper, but soon after regret it. He thinks I'm submitting to him? Him and his god-damned animal turn on shit. He thinks it's hot when he uses animal terms and actions. Like making me stand down or thinking that he can... well he can think again because there is no damned way I will ever stand down to anybody. Whether it's begging, pleading, or just the whole give-up thing it's not gonna happen. Also he thinks that it's "cool" to thin of women as his playthings. ROSE HATHAWAY IS NOT A DAMNED FUCK AND DUMP. Andrew decides it's the right time to show who is boss since he just gave a extremely long speech about he knows everything bout bitches. Well he don't know about this bitch. Andrew then says "Watch and learn, she will be begging me to fuck her when I'm done with her."

I just can't help myself and start laughing hysterically again with the nerve of this guy. I looked towards the guys that actually are trying to help and they look a little scared for me not for my mental health, but what's brutally going to come which I so cannot wait for. Then some look like there are about to take notes. Again with the nerve of him begging him to fuck me ya not gonna happen. I look at Cameron, which he used to be really close to Adrian, but he moved out of the area and went to a different school which just so happened to be Andrew's school. Cameron looks pissed off we always had a brotherly/sisterly relationship. He would always look out for me, but I haven't seen him as much lately since he moved. I gave him sad smile because we knew where this was probably going to go.

Adrian better hurry his ass up though because if not I may just start the fight myself. Which I know I can hold off a few guys, but the majority here are on Andrew's side beside the few handful that I'm close with. None of the guys are supposed help at all no matter what happens and I'm actually thankful for this. All I have to say is bring it on. With Andrew's still hold on my forearm he yanks me closer to him and presses his body against mine. He smirks down at me and I smirk right back at him. I'm finally glad to wear heels. I stomp on his foot and he lets go of me. I scan the room and look for anything that can help me. I smile evilly when I see the lamp on the other side of the room.

I take off to go and get it, but something pulls me back into something hard. I look at what I fell into and notice its a rock hard chest. That kinda of hurt I rub my arm from the impact of the hit and know its going to leave a nasty bruise. He then starts laughing at me which I'm not to happy about so naturally I start to stomp down on his other foot to match the first one, but he catches me right before I could. He then slips my heels off my feet while holding both my arms so I can't punch him.

My shoes are now off and I don't have any weapons. Hmmm think Rose think. Were now up against a wall which clearly is not my specialty. I so hate this position and I hate being helpless. Which I can tell you if I'm ever in a relationship I'm wearing the pants for sure.

One of his hands has both of mine pulled over my head and the other one is holding my body in place while his legs are pressing down on mine. I feel his lips travel down to my neck and he starts to nip and lick it. He knows how much the neck area effects me and the spot behind my ear. Now I really start to feel helpless.

I need get out of here before I do something I might regret. I push and shove and struggle relentlessly. If there is a god out there and you are listening please oh please help me. Andrew tightens his hold on me, a whimper of pain comes from and I try to clamp my lips shut before another comes. no No NO NO NONONONONO NO this isn't going to happen. I won't let it. I'm going show this asshat who he is messing with. I break my hands free and he looks quite shocked, but seems happy that I'm fighting back because he wants this to be a whole prey vs predator thing.

I shove the dipshit off of me and run towards the lamp as fast as I can. I snatch it and look over to Andrew grinning like a maniac, but what shocks me next is that Andrew pulls out a knife. So unfair I muse. He looks mad that I'm not scared and begging and worshiping the gravel he walks because I don't want to get stabbed. It's going to take a lot more than a knife to through me off balance. I walk up to him slowly with the lamp poised and ready he has his knife and his other hand behind his back. Well I really don't know what could be worse than a knife and I'm not going to start with suggestions of what it is because I know I will jinx it. He pulls his hand behind his back and lets me see what it is. I bite my lip in anticipation and fear.

He's holding a damned pair of handcuffs? How the hell is that supposed to scare me. I look around the room staring at all the guys, there looking back and forth between us like a tennis match. I ignore them and focus on the situation with Andrew. I finally regain my composure and start walking again with the lamp in hand. I 'm face to face with him now, we stare at each other intently waiting for the other to step down.

Well I gave him till the count of three, I think that's long enough. I raise the lamp and smack him in the face with. Blood starts to poor down the side of his face from the cut I made. I can tell he's pissed. How is even awake though I put a lot of impact into that swing and i'm on the damned softball team too. While I was pondering that he stealthy and sneakily moved towards me and put the hand cuffs on me. I swing the lamp again at him, but he's ready this time. He grabs the lamp out of my hands and through's it across the room. He then cuts off my dress and I'm left with the lacy black matching bra and underwear set. My hair is still it's perfectly wavy beach curl type style and my make-up is still intact.

He then picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. I struggle, but my arms are useless the handcuffs are on too tight and when I mean tight, I mean digging into your skin tight. He then goes out the backdoor and walks towards the pool. I knew what was coming. Good god I heard drowning was one of the worst ways to die. I shuddered and I think he noticed because he said "You know we could avoid this, you can back down to me or you could go through this whole thing and waste my time and then back down to me your choice". "

"When is it ever?" I retorted

"Aw don't be like that just pointing out obvious" he said.

"Well I choose to waste your time" I snapped.

"Suit yourself" he says while smirking.

He drops me into the pool. I land with a splash. His pool is so damned deep and I know for sure I'm not giving in. Well I just wanted to say... haha like I would ramble about dying. I keep my egg-beater light and slow but I know I will not make it for more than twenty-five minutes. Well Adrian can go screw himself, god and to think he would help.

Minute after agonizing minutes my muscles begin to tire. I'm panting and know that soon I'm a gonner. Andrew grins at me every time I look over at him. He asks me the same question and I reply back with a different witty response each time. The guys are all just watching with sad looks in there eyes. I think they maybe little frightened that he may kill me. Some of the guys are mouthing to give in because they really feel that Andrew will let me drown, but each time I nod my head no. I'm finally slipping and he see's it. I start to sink. Deeper and deeper into the pool. My lungs ache and from breathing in water. I lay at the bottom of the pool and see heads all around the pool. Each breath of water suffocates me slowly and I do know now that is probably one of the worst ways to die. Black spots block my vision and I start to feel woozy and sleepy. I know that this is the end, but I wished I could have not died like this. Finally the darkness takes over my vision and I'm falling into a deep pit of the unknown. Dark, dreary, and I'm alone.


End file.
